


bittersweet tale

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intimacy, M/M, Reunions, heavily inspired by a tale of two cities by charles dickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: Keiji is declared an innocent man, is set free, and allowed to wander the streets of the city. However, he only has one destination in mind.





	bittersweet tale

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for this being grossly sappy

Keiji stepped out of the courthouse and squinted against the bright sunlight. The church bells had chimed twice a few moments ago, and his shoes clicked against the cobblestone beneath him.  
There was no one out to meet him quite yet, but Keiji had a destination in mind. The letter he had been handed as he was declared innocent was neatly folded away in the right pocket of his coat.   
The streets were busy around this time, and Keiji tried to adjust as he walked. It had been a long, long time since he had been able to wander freely, but there was still an urge to his pace that made his feet move quickly.  
Left turn at the first street, down two blocks then right, then immediately left again. Keiji followed the directions written on the letter, and found himself in front of a bar. He let himself in, the door squeaking shut behind him as he took a seat at the counter.  
“How may I help you, sir?” The bartender spoke smoothly, and Keiji asked for a glass of ice water. The man’s hair was a mess, sticking up at the back but hanging over one of his eyes at the front.  
The cup was placed in front of Keiji with a gentle clink, and condensation dripped down the side as he picked it up and took a sip.  
“What name do you go by?” The bartender asked. His voice was low, despite the fact the room was empty.  
“Keiji.” He didn’t bother with any sort of codename, as he had in past journeys.   
“He awaits you upstairs.” Keiji didn’t ask who the bartender was referring to. “Do you wish to see him now? He has been restless all day.”  
Keiji nodded, pushing his chair out and standing. The bartender stepped out from behind the counter, gesturing to a tall blonde to take his place. The man rolled his eyes, and the messy haired bartender cracked a smile before leading Keiji towards the back door.  
It was a storage room with a set of wooden stairs leading upwards. It creaked underfoot as the bartender went first. Keiji didn’t hesitate to follow.  
The stairs got steeper the higher up the pair went, and Keiji’s legs were aching by the time he reached the fifth floor. (The time he spent in a cell didn’t help his physical health much.)  
The bartender pulled out a set of keys from the pocket of pants, with jingled as he brought it to the lock. The chosen key was made of dull brass, and didn’t particularly stand out on the ring it was attached to.  
The lock clicked, and the bartender pushed open the door. Keiji heard a sharp gasp, a familiar tone, and impatience surged through him as the bartender slowly, slowly stepped out of his way. Keiji quickly stepped up into the room, and felt all the air rush from his lungs at the sight in front of him.  
“Koutarou.” He managed weakly, a faint, faint smile playing on his lips as he blinked slowly. The man had grown broader, hair stranger than ever and his smile-- Keiji hadn’t realized how much he missed that.  
“Keiji…” Koutarou’s voice was strained and he walked forwards, and Keiji stepped towards him and strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close so Keiji could feel the warmth, could feel the steady heartbeat in the chest of his lover.  
His hands curled into the fabric of Koutarou’s shirt as he inhaled deeply, forehead pressed against a protruding collarbone. He felt air fanning against the top of his head, and a gentle pressure as Koutarou pressed a kiss to his dark curls.  
Faintly, he recognized the sound of a door closing behind him, but ignored it as he let out a wavering breath.  
“I missed you.” Koutarou’s voice was rough, and he pressed his check on the side of Keiji’s head, hugging him tighter. Keiji just nodded, his grip on his lover so tight his knuckles were white.  
This… this is what Keiji had longed for, what he had prayed for in the dark, dim cell as citizens walked above him in the cobblestone streets while he was stuck in jail, wrongfully accused. He had spent the last months alone, with only the company of a quill and parchment and a letter every fortnight. But that wasn’t this, that wasn’t the tender embrace that only Koutarou could give.  
Keiji pulled back slightly, tilting his head back to look into Koutarou’s golden eyes. They were watering, and a strong hand on his jaw guided Keiji to Koutarou.  
Their lips pressed together, Keiji’s chapped and Koutarou’s soft, in a gesture so intimate the curly haired man was brought to tears. The embrace was tender, and Koutarou’s thumb swiped away the moisture from Keiji’s cheeks as they parted.  
“Fifteen months is a long time alone.” Koutarou spoke softly. Keiji nodded, eyes slipping shut as his lover pressed a kiss to his cheek. He released his iron grip on the taller’s shirt to touch the back of Koutarou’s hand. He felt the veins popping out, and the dry knuckles, before the hand turned over so their fingers could intertwine.  
“I missed you as well.” Keiji managed to get out the words with a steady voice, Koutarou’s hand warm and strong in his own.  
“I love you.” The other’s voice was firm, and he pressed his forehead to Keiji’s. “You understand that, correct?”  
“Of course.” His breath fanned over Koutarou’s face. Slowly letting his second hand relax, Keiji slid it up to the back of Koutarou’s neck and put gentle pressure there. “You understand I love you, also?”  
Koutarou’s answer was the gentle press of his lips to Keiji’s once again, and more tears slipped down Keiji’s cheeks.   
Now, Koutarou was there to catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i guess i should explain my absence lol  
> pretty much my friend found this account, i panicked, i posted some stuff (like this) onto a new account, and i just deleted that account and plan to post the 3/4 things i wrote there onto this account!  
> so yeah this is like a year?? year and a half??? old??? so if it sucks i'm blaming the fact that this is so frickin old  
> i plan to post some more old writing + something new that's NOT haikyuu in the next few days so keep an eye out if ur interested!  
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
